The liquid crystal display panel is mainly used as display devices for an information equipment, such as a computer, and a visual equipment for a television receiving set, etc. Generally, the liquid crystal display panel has an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer held between the substrates. The array substrate and the counter substrate have a display region, respectively. Between the array substrate and the counter substrate, a plurality of pillar-shaped spacers is arranged as a spacer device, for example, and the gap between both substrates is held uniformly.
The array substrate and the counter substrate are attached by a seal material of the shape of a rectangular frame arranged outside the display region of the both substrates. When forming the seal material, a thermosetting resin is applied to the peripheral portion of the counter substrate, for example, and the counter substrate and the array substrate are attached while the seal material is thermally cured. In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display panel, the seal material spreads on the array substrate and the counter substrate. In a liquid crystal display panel with wide frame width, even if the seal material spreads, the spread does not have a bad influence on the liquid crystal display panel.
However, when the seal material spreads in the liquid crystal display panel with a narrow frame width, such as a liquid crystal display panel for cellular phones, the spread have a bad influence on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, if the seal material flows into the display region, a defective display is caused. For this reason, in order to prevent the seal material from flowing into the display region, it is necessary to apply the seal material to a position near a substrate end. On the other hand, when the seal material has overflowed to the peripheries of the array substrate and the counter substrate, it becomes difficult to divide the array substrate and the counter substrate respectively from mother glass substrates in a good state.
In order to avoid that the seal material becomes an obstacle when cutting the mother glass substrates, it is necessary to paste the seal material departing from the peripheries of the respective array substrate and the counter substrate to the display region side at some extent. Above point is one of the causes which cannot make the small frame width of the liquid crystal display panel.